Good to see you
by NathM
Summary: Lea e Cory - Fanfic Monchele - Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Eram 6 horas da manhã, o som do Iphone despertou, ela mal podia crer que amanheceu, depois de mais uma noite mal dormida, uma das tantas que se seguiam, porém desta vez, ela sabia que o motivo era bom, estava ansiosa, muito.

As férias acabaram, e por mais que não tenha parecido, não foram tão boas assim. Retornar para Glee era a melhor coisa, ainda mais depois da notícia de que provavelmente, ela, Cory, Chris podem continuar na série. Lea sabia que isso ainda poderia mudar, mas não pode deixar de comemorar o fato de que a hipótese de continuar com seus amigos por mais um tempo estava viva.

Depois de se enrolar na cama com todos esses pensamentos, levantou tomou seu banho e quando tomava seu café, sem perceber repassou suas férias na mente, os últimos shows da turnê tinham sido ótimos, os fãs cada dia melhores, e é claro, ela estava curiosa para ver o filme em 3D, e a projeção do seu nariz.

Olhando pro lado percebeu que Theo esquecerá 2 livros com ela, e no minuto seguinte, seu rosto fechou, a presença dele nos últimos shows, não foram agradáveis, e em uma tentativa de salvar o "quase impossível", passou as férias com ele, viajou, foi a praia e cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, ele não tinha bom humor, seus carinhos eram estranhos, parece loucura, mas ela sempre achava que ele tinha "quase que uma repulsa" quando ela tocava mais forte nele, pedia mais carinho, mas vai saber, talvez ele seja assim mesmo. O sexo então, nem se fala há meses é quase nada, ou sempre a mesma coisa, e a principal característica, ele não era moreno e nem canadense.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do Iphone. Uma mensagem da Dianna. "Te vejo logo, logo? Muita Saudade". Lea sabia o quanto aquele elenco era importante na vida dela, o quanto sentia – se feliz ao lado deles, correu para escovar os dentes, e tomar o caminho rumo ao set, afinal, nada melhor do que ocupar a cabeça trabalhando novamente.

Cory, não estava no seu melhor dia, seu celular não despertou, sua mala ainda não estava desfeita das férias no Canadá, estava cansado, com muita insônia, a correria tomava conta da vida dele, ensaios e apresentações da banda, o lançamento do filme, e agora a volta de Glee, é obvio que ele estava feliz em rever seus amigos, e também já tinha apreciado a noticia da sua continuação, na hora encheu seu peito de alegria, segundos depois se lembrou da única coisa que lhe atormenta naquele set..."ela".

Ele já tinha recebido o script da temporada, perceberá que teriam mais cenas, amadureceriam juntos, uma caminhada como casal, ele adorava compartilhar Rachel e Finn, perceber que quando estavam bem, são cumplices, amigos e namorados. Fora que é um dos únicos momentos em que ele consegue ficar com Lea, sem cobranças, sem insinuações, fazendo uma cena e entrando no personagem, por muitas vezes ele até se confundia com Finn nos sentimentos, não sabia se era ele, ou se era Finn e não podia negar que quando tomava suas mãos e andava com ela, queria que essa fosse à realidade.

Olhando correndo, colocou a primeira camiseta que viu pela frente, suspirou, ela estava toda amassada, não tinha mais tempo, foi com essa mesmo, no caminho, torceu que não houvessem muitos paparazzis, nem fãs tirando fotos do set. Quase impossível, mas o que se poderia fazer agora?

Já no carro olhando o script novamente, ele percebe que não leu uma página que continha a sinopse, um breve resumo do seu personagem nos 10 primeiros capítulos.

Um sorriso preencheu todo momento ao ler: Episódio 8 – Finn e Rachel tem sua primeira noite. É voltar a trabalhar não vai ser tão ruim assim.

Lea estaciona o carro na sua vaga no set, pega sua bolsa e desce.

"Pra alguém que já sofreu 2 acidentes, até que você estaciona bem, babe"

Em breves palavras, ela já reconheceu a voz.

- Mark, sempre querido, também senti sua falta

- Owwn venha cá, Lea, vi suas fotos com o camarãozinho hein? As férias foram boas né?

Lea bate nos braços dele e diz: - Seu bobo, foram sim, parece.

Os dois caminham até o estúdio que já está cheio, esse alvoroço de começo de temporada, é incrível, quase todos estão lá, Jenna, Dianna, Chris, Naya, em segundos todos se cumprimentam, se abraçam.

Chris, Dianna e Lea fazem escândalo mais precisamente, no meio do bate – papo sobre o verão, a saída de Chord, as férias e tudo que ambos fizeram, Lea notou a ausência de Cory, e pensou se ele poderia estar com algum problema.

Ryan entra na sala e comprimenta todos: "Queridos, muito bom tê-los de volta, no outro estúdio preparamos uma pequena recepção para a imprensa, apresentaremos algumas novidades desta temporada, espero vocês lá, em 15 minutos"

Lea olhou para Dianna e disse: "Vou no meu carro pegar minha maquiagem antes de ir ver a imprensa".

"Beleza te encontro lá"

Ao sair Lea pensou em ligar para o Cory, afinal a imprensa estava ai, será q ele não conseguiu acordar? Quando estavam juntos, ele sempre desligava o celular, e voltava a dormir.

Na hora que ela discou o primeiro número no estacionamento, viu um carro em alta velocidade entrando e estacionando. Logo Cory sai correndo de dentro dele, e ela grita: "Cory"

"Chegando mais perto e rápido ele responde" – Bom dia Lea, som um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Oh Deus Cory, você tá precisando de uma namorada ou uma mãe por perto, o que aconteceu com sua camiseta? A imprensa está toda ai, sabia?

"Bem, eu estava atrasado, minhas malas não estão desfeitas, e eu não esperava a imprensa, e você sabe, não sou bom em guardar as coisas, e você também sabe que minha mãe mora longe, e eu bem, não tenho uma namorada", nessa hora seu rosto ficou vermelho, e seu sorriso era mais triste.

Percebendo que provavelmente não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter dito isso, Lea respondeu.

"Pois bem, vem cá, vou dar um jeito nisso"

"Onde estamos indo Lea?"

"Só me siga querido"

Chegando ao setor de figurinos, Lea e Cory entraram, ainda não havia ninguém porque possivelmente não teriam gravações hoje, somente as apresentações pra imprensa.

Lea rapidamente achou a mesa de passar e o ferro.

"Cory, tire a camisa"

"Er, hmm, tem certeza Lea?

"Ow, você quer confiar em mim? Não vou queimar sua camiseta, já fiz isso várias vezes, moro sozinha há anos, e você..."

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, Cory já estava sem camisa e ela sem palavras.

Era obvio que já tinha o visto assim inúmeras vezes, porém fazia tanto tempo que não via, que simplesmente perdeu a fala, ele era lindo, seu corpo não era comum, mas tão sexy, e bem já havia levado a loucura tantes vezes.

Seus pensamentos foram parados por Cory a chamando.

"Lea, Lea, Lea, você ta bem?"

"oh, sim, sim" – Lea pegou a camiseta da mão de Cory, e ele soltou um risinho, percebendo o quanto ela estava atônita.

Lea começou a passar a camiseta com todo cuidado, o cheiro era bom, cheirava Cory.

Cory quebrou o silêncio – "Não conhecia esses seus dons"

Lea sorriu, e retrucou –" Aprendi com minha mãe, ela sempre dizia que os homens se não foram cuidados, não são nada"

Cory sorriu, e no pensamento admitiu o quanto ele queria e precisava ser cuidado, e cuidado por ela.

"Sorte de quem for cuidado por você", ele deixou escapar

Lea corou, e timidamente mudou o assunto, eles tinham acabado de voltar para Glee, a imprensa toda espera lá fora, não era hora te ter essa conversa

"Assisti Monte Carlo, você estava ótimo"

"Obrigada, gostei muito de fazer, e do resultado tbm"

"É você gostou das companhias femininas tbm" – Nesse instante ela percebe que não conseguiu deixar escapar, o que sentiu naquela época, o ciúmes que tem dele, o fato dele tocar, beijar, e ser tão doce com outra pessoa, machuca, dói tanto."

"Lea..." Cory, suspira

"Me desculpe, não deveria ter tido isso, sua camisa está pronta"

"Não acho uma boa hora para termos essa conversa, em 5 minutos temos que estar bem para todos do elenco, imprensa e etc, mas eu sinto que precisamos tê-la, há meses mal nos falamos, nos provocamos e isso pode afetar nosso trabalho, ainda mais com tantas cenas Finn e Rachel, não acha"

"Tudo bem Cory, também acho que precisamos conversar"

"Bem, vamos pra lá e depois decidimos isso, ok?

"Ok"

"Muito Obrigada, salvou minha imagem junto aos fotógrafos, pena que não posso contar ao mundo que além de ser linda, e ter uma voz incrível, você também pode ser ótima dona de casa"

Lea sorriu, "Querido não acho que eles estejam interessados nisso, mas quem sabe na próxima coletiva eu trago alguns bolos feitos por mim"

Ambos riram juntos, e essa sensação que há tempos não acontecia só eles, mais ninguém, rindo, conversando, compartilhando, realmente assim que deveria ser a realidade.

"É bom ver você de volta Lea"

"É bom ver você tbm"


	2. Chapter 2

Eis que o Iphone toca novamente, eram 5h30 da manhã, Lea se contorcia na cama, a rotina tinha voltado essas duas primeiras de gravações tinham sido intensas, eles precisaram adiantar várias cenas para partir para a segunda maratona, o lançamento do filme.

Por mais que o corpo pedisse q fosse quase irresistível ela não colocou o telefone na soneca, pulou da cama e tratou de se arrumar, a maior parte do dia de hoje eram cenas dela, tinha ficado até tarde decorando os textos. Corrigindo em sua mente, eram cenas dela e do Cory, por instantes outra nota mental na sua cabeça, eram cenas de Rachel e Finn. Ela e Cory não tinham esse tipo de cena há muito tempo.

- "Infelizmente" – pensou e deixou até escapar pelos lábios.

Repetiu em frente ao espelho.

- Lea Michele lembre-se de não ter esses tipos de pensamentos. Ela sempre lembrará, porém parecia que algo dentro dela sempre a traia. Vai saber

Cory novamente acordou atrasado, parecia carma, sina, sei lá, ou era somente seu corpo pedindo socorro dessa rotina enorme, saiu na disparada a primeira cena era sua, corrigiu mentalmente sua e da Lea.

Parecia loucura, mas no caminho pensava o quanto eles se davam bem nas cenas, quando mal se falavam na vida real, desde o incidente com a camiseta e o pedido de conversa, eles não tocaram mais no assunto, e não compartilharam muita intimidade, falando seriamente, eles apenas se cumprimentavam e trocavam o cordial. Já durante as gravações parecia que tudo corria tão bem, Rachel e Finn rindo e namorando, era 100% de aproveitamento, durante os beijos, ele podia jurar que quase sentia a língua de Lea tentando ultrapassar o limite do beijo técnico, parou um por instante, esse cansaço devia estar deixando – o louco. Ou não, pensou.

Chegando ao estúdio Lea recebe uma ligação, olhando para o visor estranhou um pouco.

"Oi Ryan"

"Bom dia Lea, tudo bem com você?"

"Ótima, e vc?"

"Também querida, preciso te dar um recado e pedir um favor"

"Claro"

"Você, Amber, Darren e Cris iriam gravar o Today show nesta segunda, porém Amber está com um resfriado terrível, e Brad me ligou que eles tiveram alguns problemas com as cenas de Darren e Cris, e terão que regravá-las no mesmo dia, então escalei o Cory para ir com você, você pode avisa-lo, já tentei ligar, mas ele não me atende?"

"Claro, tudo bem"

"Obrigada querida, bom trabalho"

"Você também, beijos"

Ela ainda não acreditava

Teria que avisar Cory e isso significa quase mais que o cordial que havia mantendo.

Iria a um programa de TV com ele, algo que não aconteciam há tanto tempo

Teria uns momentos a sós com Cory, esse último pensamento a fez soltar um sorriso, droga pensou é a minha traição interna novamente. Stop Lea pensou.

Eram 15h do dia 9 de Agosto, o carro da produção passou busca – lá, ela e Cory iriam participar do Today Show, repassou na mente tudo que deveria lembrar-se de falar sobre o filme, as músicas, produção, as sensações da turnê e etc.

Lea estava muito feliz, lançar o filme que tinha e divertido tanto gravando era uma atividade muito prazerosa, tão feliz quanto ela, podia jurar que estava um certo Canadense ai, Lea se atreveu a pensar que ele soltou um riso de puro contentamento com a noticia de que iriam juntos em um programa de TV.

O carro e aproximou da casa de Cory, que ela bem, já conheceu muito bem, Cory estava lá na portaria do seu prédio, olhou para dentro do carro. Lea estava com um jeans claro, uma blusinha branca justa, cabelos presos, tão simples e lindos, provavelmente iria se trocar lá para o programa, mas por ele, não precisava, aquela visão era o suficiente.

Lea olhou Cory vestindo uma calça preta, um tênis despojado e tudo parou no instante em que ela olhou para a camiseta, era uma camiseta cinza do Canucks que Lea tinha dado pra ele de aniversário em 2009, quando estavam juntos. Seu coração parou por instantes.

Ela não imaginava que ele ainda tinha

Pior que ele ainda usava

Pior que ele ainda poderia usar na sua frente

"Hey ele disse, puxando ela para um abraço"

"Tudo bem?"

"Uhumm, eu...er, não...imaginava que você tinha essa camiseta Cory"

"Você não imagina tanta coisa, babe"

Uma simples frase como essa e seu corpo tremeu todo, maldita traição interna pensou novamente.

Para seu alivio, ou talvez de ambos o desconforto desapareceu, eles riram o caminho todo lembrando dos programas que já tinham participado, de quando Cory caiu nas coxias do programa da Oprah, de como eles se saíram durante as entrevistas na Austrália.

Era como se tivessem voltado no tempo, sem amarras, sem medos, sem receio, por parte de ambos.

Lá chegando foram bem recebidos pela produção, logo receberam as instruções, e teriam tempo para se arrumar, o programa só iria começar as 19h

Comeram, em um dos camarins do estúdio, rindo e conversando novamente, Cory deixou suco cair na sua calça, Lea riu e pensou o quanto ele não tinha jeito mesmo, era uma criança.

Cory foi colocar sua roupa, uma calça preta, com blusa branca e blazer cinza, Lea foi para a sala de maquiagem, e obvio ele sabia que demoraria muito para se arrumar.

O programa começou, e ele ainda não tinha visto Lea, ela estava atrasada, só ouviu as figurinistas correndo, dizendo que o vestido dela tinha estragado o zíper.

Cory foi chamado por primeiro, devido ao imprevisto, ele teria que enrolar um pouco até Lea entrar, e ele foi falando sobre as impressões do filme, a atenção dos fãs, o quanto eles eram importantes.

No instante o apresentador recebe o ok de que Lea esta pronta, e chama.

Parece que a terra começou a girar na cabeça dele e parou, Lea estava com um vestido preto, um pouco mais curto do que ela costuma usar, ele era decotado, mas não muito, tinha detalhes em prata na cintura como um cinto que deixava ainda mais a mostra silhueta dela.

Cory não se conteve abriu a boca em rede nacional em choque, Lea se assustou com sua cara, e sentou do seu lado tentando disfarçar. No momento seguinte ele só conseguiu escapar um risinho em seus pensamentos de quantos gifs e prints os fãs iriam fazer daquela cara dele olhando pra Lea, e riu de imaginar os links de tumblrs que possivelmente receberá.

O programa se seguiu tranquilamente, mostraram trechos do show e eles comentaram, alguns fãs na plateia pulavam de felicidade.

Ambos de despediram chamando todos para irem ao cinema assistir o show.

Caminhando ao camarim, eles foram interceptados pela assistente de produção, uma mulher jovem, loira, muito simpática

"Mil desculpas em interrompê-los, eu tenho uma filha de 6 anos, ela é simplesmente louca por vocês, eu não tive como não traze –lá hoje, porque apesar de eu não falar da gravação ela viu na internet né, ela gostaria muito de vê-los, mas eu disse que provavelmente seria difícil, entendo completamente se tiverem com pressa, eu só preço um autógrafo pra ela e tá ótimo, perdão pelo incomodo é que realmente com o que ela anda aprendendo com Rachel Berry, tá difícil dizer não a ela."

Todos riram

"Cadê a mocinha ótima em argumentos?, vamos recebe-la", disse Lea

"Muiito obrigada agradeceu a moça, ela não vai dormir por umas 10 noites, completou"

Uns 5 minutos uma menina loira, com cabelos ondulados e olhos claros entrou correndo o camarim, a menina vinha no pique e correu abraçar Lea, quase a derrubando e chorando nos seus ombros.

"Você é tão linda, porque chorar querida vem cá, não chore não"

"Como é seu nome?"

"Anne " a menina disse enxugando as lágrimas

Percebendo que a menina se acalmava Lea continuou a conversa, sendo observado por Cory que só pensava o quanto ela seria incrível como mãe, ou seria melhor como mãe dos filhos dele, pensou.

"E o que você mais gosta de Glee Anne?"

A menina prontamente respondeu:

"Eu adoro você, e o Finn" a menina fez um ' AHHHH" de assustada a hora que Cory aproximou a abraçando"

Mas ela perspicaz continuou o discurso

"Gosto de você e do Finn, mas vocês dois tem que parar de brigar, Finn você é um chato do lado daquela Quinn, ela é muito feia, mente e ainda dá um tapa na Rachel, e você Rachel porque deixou ela bater em você? E ainda foi ajuda-la? Eu jogava ela dentro da privada do banheiro"

Lea e Cory não poderiam deixar de rir alto, a pequena era adorável.

"Eu acho que eles devem casar, e ir cantar na Broadway, eles são lindos, eu ei cantar todos os duetos deles de cor, eu assisto todos os dvd's, depois assisto o vídeo, ah eu também fui com minha mãe no show, e eu queria pintar meu cabelo de preto como o seu, mas mamãe não deixou" falou passando a mão suavemente no cabelo de Lea, que agora estava emocionada.

"Pois é acho Anne que você já se parece demais com a Rachel Berry, é capaz até de confundir você, e é melhor não sabe a escola mais tarde fica chata, é melhor você ficar onde está sendo loirinha mesmo" – Cory falou puxando a menina pro seu colo.

Lea admirava toda paciência dele, ele era incrível com uma criança no colo.

O papo foi interrompido pela mãe da menina

"Anne precisamos ir, eles tem outras atividades"

"Aah mãe, mas eu ainda nem tirei foto e eu queria tanto ficar mais com eles"

Lea ajoelhou perto dela e disse: "Vamos fazer assim tiramos várias fotos agora, e eu prometo pra você, que eu e Cory vamos vir busca – lá na semana que vem no nosso dia de folga para leva-la tomar um sorvete, o que acha?

Lea falou apontando pra ela e beliscando Cory, afinal tinha comprometido ele, sem saber seus planos para a próxima segunda de folga.

A menina pulou de alegria e Cory assentiu com a cabeça.

Depois de várias fotos e abraços a menina se despediu, a mãe agradeceu a gentileza e passou seu telefone a pedido de Lea, mas afirmou, não se incomode em leva-lá eu digo que vocês estão ocupados.

"Fazemos questão, sua filha é adorável", Cory repetiu

Todos se despediram, Lea e Cory entraram no carro, ainda com a roupa da gravação, no caminho só falaram da presença encantadora de Anne.

"Sabe, estou com quase 25 anos, meus priminhos estão longe, não posso exercitar isso todo dia, mas sinto que estou com meu instinto materno tão aflorado" – Falou se encostando no ombro de Cory, sem perceber.

"Você será uma ótima mãe Lea, tenho certeza"

"Adorei passar o dia com você, sabia?"

"Eu também Lea, mas agora eu to morrendo de fome, o que você acha de irmos jantar?"

Lea pensativa e com medo de dar essa resposta, soltou

"hmm...não sei Cory, o tanto de paparazzi que tem nessa cidade, não sei se seria boa ideia irmos jantar sozinhos"

"É verdade" ele entristeceu

Lea não queria isso, não queria se despedir dele, estava tudo tão bom, ele era uma das melhores pessoas que já conhecia, adorava sua companhia, mas a outra sugestão era uma loucura, pertencia aquela parte da sua mente que sempre a traia, e agora dessa vez, em um súbito ela decidiu prática – lá

"Tenho uma ideia" Lea disse

Virando –se para o motorista disse:

"Pode ir para a minha casa, nós dois ficaremos por lá"

"Tem alguém que vai comer comida vegetariana"


End file.
